The Jenny Lewis Chronicles Ep 4
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: A poisonous cynodont comes through an anomaly and bites Harry's dad. Now Jenny and the gang must beat the clock to collect the creature's venom for an antivemon. Please comment
1. Chapter 1

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 1

Harry pulled on his Reebok trainers, Yogi Dog sat on the floor in front of him, the lead in his mouth and his long tail wagging furiously. He whined in agitation at his owner's slowness.

"Ok, ok." said Harry as he tied his laces. "I'm ready now, Yogi Dog. I'll take you for your walk."

He took the lead and clipped it on to Yogi Dog's collar. Instantly, the little bear dog bolted for the door, barking wildly. He loved going on walks, it gave him a chance to explore this new time zone.

"Hey Harry" called a voice from the kitchen. Harry managed to keep Yogi Dog still long enough to look into the kitchen, where his mum was holding up a shopping list.

"While you're out, do you mind getting some things for tomorrow's barbeque?"

"Um, yeah ok" said Harry as his mum handed him the list. He had only just looked at it when Yogi Dog yapped loudly and dragged the lead out of his hand as he made for the door.

* * * * * *

Over the road, Jenny Lewis and Tracy Bolton were getting ready to go out to another anomaly site.

Earlier that week, a small anomaly had appeared at Deen City Farm, a small farm for where young children went to look at animals and play in the playgrounds, basically it was a typical kiddie's farm. Jenny, Tracy and Harry had visited the anomaly site and as far as they had been able to tell, nothing had come through it. So the anomaly team had locked the anomaly and it had been forgotten about, until today that is. This morning, Jenny had read a small article in the newspaper about how several chickens had gone missing from Deen City farm, and the only clue anyone had to go on was a strange set of footprints.

Now they were off to investigate. As they made their way to the car, Tracy noticed harry walking down the road with Yogi Dog.

"Hey Harry" she cried. Harry turned and waved to her.

"We're off to that anomaly site we visited the other day, wanna come?"

"Can't," said Harry. "My mum wants me to do some shopping for her. And anyway, this guy needs a walk" He gestured to Yogi Dog, who was pulling impatiently at the lead. "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"OK then" said Tracy as she got into the car with Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 2

"What are we looking for?" asked Tracy as she followed Jenny through the farm.

"I don't know" said Jenny. "But I for one suggest we start near the chicken coop."

There was a large chicken coop in the yard that they were currently in. Within it was a group of at least fifty dark brown, agitated hens, a couple of buff roosters trotted around them.

Jenny held her handkerchief up to her nose. She had never cared much for chickens but now was not the time to be too squeamish. There was a creature loose here on this farm and now that its anomaly was locked, it was all the more important that they find it.

"Jenny!" called Tracy. "I found something!"

She was pointing with her foot to a small area of dug out earth underneath part of the chicken wire. Obviously something had managed to dig its way in.

"A creature?" said Tracy.

"Maybe, or might have been just a fox or a badger" said Jenny.

Just as she said that, there came a clatter from behind them. They turned to see one of the plastic slides shudder as something ran behind it. Cautiously, Tracy and Jenny crept over to it. Peering around it they could see a very unusual looking creature.

It looked a lot like a badger, it was black with a white strip around both of its eyes. But there were many important differences. For one thing it had no fur, and its snout was much shorter than a badger's. As well as that, its back legs were splayed out away from its body, they were more like lizard legs than badger ones. Tracy and Jenny could see it eyeing some rabbits in a hutch.

"What is it?" whispered Tracy.

As soon as she said that, the creature turned around and snarled at them. It had wild greenish yellow eyes and its sharp teeth were coated with a disgusting looking slime that smelled like old vomit. With a growl, it charged for the two humans, snapping its jaws ferociously.

"Quick, get out of the way!" cried Jenny as she pulled Tracy to the side. The creature ran straight past them, but then it turned around, intending to charge them again. It bared its teeth menacingly.

"Mummy look, it's a badger!"

Tracy and Jenny turned to see a young boy, about four years old, running over to the creature.

"No!" cried Jenny. "Stay back, don't go near it!"

But the child ignored her and continued to run towards the creature. As he neared it, he slowed down and crouched down to it. He extended his arm out to try and stroke it. Furious that someone was even trying to touch it, the creature snarled and lunged for the little boy. Its jaws missed his outstretched fingers by inches.

"Ahhh. Mummy help!" cried the little boy as he burst into frightened tears. "It tried to bite me!"

He ran back to his mother with tears streaming down his face. The creature growled and headed off after him. As the child reached his mother, he turned and pointed to his would be attacker. As the creature came near her son, the mother brought her foot forward in a well aimed kick, sending it flying across the yard. It landed on its belly and was still.

As the little boy and his mother left the scene, Jenny crept cautiously up to the creature. She had managed to get within 12 inches of it before its opened its greenish yellow eyes and snarled menacingly at her. As she backed off, it struggled to its feet and headed for the carpark.

"Quick, after it!" cried Jenny. "Don't let it get away!"

But even as she said that the creature was scuttling along the path that lead to the carpark. By the time Tracy and Jenny had caught up with it, it had made its way across the carpark itself and into the nearby bushes.

"Oh great" groaned Jenny exasperately. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well" said Tracy, "we could send a photo to the team."

She held up her phone, there on the screen was a picture of the unconscious creature.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 3

Harry tugged Yogi Dog along the pavement through the suburbs. He was quite keen to get home right now. He had gone to the shops and tied Yogi Dog up outside with all the other dogs. Ten minutes later, he had come out to find him having a scrap with a rather weedy looking jack russel, and winning it. He was just glad they had managed to leave the shops just before the other dog's owner had come out.

"You badly showed yourself back there, Yogi Dog" said Harry.

Suddenly he felt the lead jerk and go taunt as Yogi Dog swivelled his head around in the direction of a rhododendron bush in the garden across the road from where they were now standing. For a moment he just stood there staring at it. Then suddenly, the bushes rustled and Yogi Dog went wild. He started yapping at the top of his voice and it was all Harry could do to stop him running across the road towards them.

"Shut that dog up!" someone shouted. Harry groaned, this dog was causing him so much embarressment today.

"Yogi Dog, stop it!" he said through gritted teeth. You're really shaming me right now."

But Yogi Dog would not stop, he continued to bark at the thing in the bushes even as Harry was dragging him down the pavement.

"Leave it alone Yogi Dog. It's probably just a cat or a squirrel."

But alas, Harry was soon to be mistaken.


	4. Chapter 4

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Tracy headed over the road to Jenny's house.

When they had returned from Deen City farm yesterday, Jenny had instantly contacted the ARC team, sending them a picture of the creature, and a brief description of its behaviour. Now Tracy was going to see if they had answered.

As she entered the house, she found Jenny sitting on the sofa looking at her laptop computer. She looked up at Tracy as she entered the room and smiled.

"Ah Tracy, you're just in time."

"Have they answered then?" asked Tracy. "The team?"

"Just found the email now" said Jenny. "Just about to open it."

Tracy sat down next to Jenny and watched as she selected the newest addition to her inbox. Instantly, the picture she had taken yesterday appeared up on the screen, underneath it was a whole load of writing, in letter form.

"Jenny" read the letter. "After taking a look at this thing you saw yesterday, it's pretty obvious to me what it is, a cynodont. They're mammal like reptiles from the Triassic period. They're carnivores, but mostly they ate things like lizards and bugs. But if I were you I'd still be careful, some species are thought to have been poisonous, from Connor."

"Poisonous?" said Tracy quizzically and with a hint of fear in her voice. "But then, if that thing's loose then, it could bite someone. Jenny, there's people in danger. What are we going to do?"

Jenny closed the lid of the laptop, her face was grim. She turned to Tracy.

"I really wish I could say, Tracy. But that thing is so small, there's all sorts of places it could hide from us. And you saw how easily that kid yesterday mistook it for a badger. In any event, it's poison may not be dangerous enough to kill a person, but the thing is we don't know for sure. Unfortunately Tracy, this is one of those times when I really don't know what to do"


	5. Chapter 5

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, across the road, Nigel Stone was busy with the barbecue, he had been so for the past half an hour. Already the sausages were now cooked and he was starting on the burgers.

However, as he put the first one on the barbecue, he noticed something in the rose bed. Some of the flowers had been dug up and flung unceremoniously across the lawn. In their place was a small, deep hole. Nigel groaned, Yogi Dog must have been at it again. Lord knows how many times he had told Harry to keep that dog under control when he was in the garden. In fact, Nigel wasn't even sure if Yogi dog was even a real dog, he had certainly never seen anything like him before.

Taking a good look at the hole though, Nigel realised that it wasn't one of Yogi Dog's. When he dug a hole, he just dug it straight down. Whatever had dug this hole had dug it as an easier way of getting underground, maybe a fox or a badger. Abandoning the barbecue for a moment, Nigel got down on all fours and peered down the hole. Instinctively, and without thinking, he reached down it as far as his arm could go.

That was a mistake. Nigel screamed as something sharp sank itself into his hand. He pulled it out and examined it, it was bleeding a bit, there were toothmarks in it, and around them was a transparent slime. Nigel lifted his hand to his face and pulled it away in disgust. The slime smelt like old vomit.

"Dad!" called a voice from the house. Nigel looked up to see Harry running towards him, a concerned look on his face.

"Dad, are you alright?" he asked.

Nigel looked at his hand, then back at the hole.

"I don't know" he said. "I reached down that hole and something bit me." He looked back at his hand again, then up at Harry. "You couldn't just look after the barbecue for a minute while I go and wash this off?"

"Yeah, sure thing Dad" said Harry, picking up the tongs.

As Nigel walked back into the house, Yogi Dog came into the garden. Barking playfully, he leapt up on to the Stone's garden table and hungrily eyed the freshly cooked sausages. Harry smiled at him.

Suddenly though, Yogi Dog started sniffing the air. He leapt down on to the lawn and headed for the hole in the rose bed. He sniffed at it for a few moments, then growled like he had done the day before.

"Oh Yogi Dog, stop it" said Harry as he turned a burger over. "Leave whatever's down there alone!"

But his words were useless. Yogi Dog stayed where he was and continued to growl at the thing down the hole.


	6. Chapter 6

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 6

Half an hour later, the Stone family sat around their garden table eating their barbeque lunch. Nigel had cleaned up his wound and appeared to be fine. Yogi Dog however had not moved from his space in front of the hole, not even when Harry had offered him a sausage, against his mum's wishes.

"I don't get it" said Harry through a mouthful of burger. "What's he doing waiting by that hole?"

Both of Harry's parents shrugged, Nigel lifted his fork (a sausage skewered on it) to his mouth.

Suddenly he cried out in pain and dropped his fork. He placed his other hand to the one that was hurting. Yogi Dog looked up from the hole to his owner's dad.

"Dad!" cried Harry in alarm.

"Nigel dear, what's wrong?" asked Mrs. Stone.

"I don't know, Mary" groaned Nigel through the seering pain that had now engulfed his hand. He stood up and staggered out into the middle of the lawn, all the while clutching his hand. Suddenly he cried out in pain and collapsed, landing on his back. His body began to shudder violently, Harry and his mother dashed to Nigel's side. Yogi Dog abandoned his post by the hole and did the same thing. Soon the entire Stone family was crowded around Nigel, watching in horror as his body shuddered about violently, and foam began to appear at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm going to call an ambulance" said Mary. "You stay here and look after your dad, Harry."

"OK" said Harry as his mum dashed inside.

Suddenly, there came the sound of low growling. Harry and Yogi Dog both looked in the direction it had come from to see a furless, badger like creature scurrying on splayed out legs towards the sausage Nigel had dropped. Yogi Dog growled at it and prepared to charge. The creature saw him and wasted no time in plucking the sausage off the fork and running back towards the hole.

Unfortunately for it, Yogi Dog got there first and hunkered over the hole, growling menacingly. Snarling through a mouthful of sausage, the creature made a break for the garden gate. Yogi Dog hurried after it but he was too late, it had already squeezed under and was now scurrying along Revenue Street to eat its meal in peace.

* * * * * *

Across the road, Jenny and Tracy heard the screams and dashed out of the house. They were just exiting it when they saw the Stone's front gate shudder as Yogi Dog crashed nose first into it. More noticeable however was the sight of the black and white cynodont crawling out from under the gate and scurrying along the street with a sausage in its mouth.

Jenny went pale, she had a horrible feeling she knew what had gone on in the Stone's garden. She and Tracy dashed across the road towards the front gate. Looking into the Stone's garden, they could see Nigel Stone lying on his back, taking deep, ragged breaths and foaming at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh my god" breathed Jenny in horror. This was just what she had feared. The cynodont was one of the poisonous kinds, and evidently, its venom was dangerous to humans.

"What happened?" said Tracy, shouting in order to make herself heard over Yogi Dog's agitated barking. Harry looked up at her and Jenny and Tracy could see that there were tears welling in his eyes.

"It bit him, that thing, it bit him and now..." he stopped for a moment, then resumed talking. "I think he's dying!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 7

Jenny, Tracy and Harry watched solemnly as Nigel Stone was wheeled into the ambulance by the medics, an oxygen mask was strapped to his face, his wife was walking slowly behind the gurney. Soon they were seated in the ambulance. Harry made to follow them inside.

"I'm coming with you" he declared.

"Sorry lad" said one of the paramedics. "Ambulance is full"

"He's my dad!" snapped Harry.

"I know he is" said the paramedic. "But the ambulance is still full."

Mary Stone leaned out of the ambulance towards her son.

"Stay here, Harry. Everything's going to be alright." But the tone of her voice made it obvious that she was very unsure of that.

Soon the ambulance pulled out of the Stone's driveway and drove away down the road, it's siren blaring loudly. Jenny put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, listen to me. I can see that you're about to break down here, and I am not going to let you do that. We are going to find that cynodont and somehow, we are going to save you're father."

"No, we're not!" said Harry in a tear choked voice. He turned to Jenny, letting the tears run down his face as he spoke.

"If I hadn't gotten involved with you, my dad wouldn't have been bitten. It's your fault! It's all your fault, you and your creatures. I wish I'd never seen any of them, I wish I'd never seen you!"

And with that, he dashed back into the house, tears streaming down his face. Yogi Dog followed him.

Jenny sighed and looked at the ground.

"He's partially right." she said solemnly. "It is sort of my fault. If only I hadn't been so quick to give up when things looked bad with finding that cynodont. But that's just the trouble with me, isn't it? I give up so easily, that's why I'm no longer on the team."

"No" said Tracy, placing her hand on Jenny's shoulder. "You've never given up, not properly anyway."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks Tracy. And actually, I have got a plan to save Harry's dad."

"What's that?" asked Tracy.

"Well" said Jenny. "One of my old team mates said that he was bitten once, by a giant centipede in the London Underground. And it made him feel really ill, until they collected the creature's venom, and the hospital was able to make an antivenom for it."

"I heard something about that" said Tracy. "There was a story in the newspaper once about a cleaner who was killed in the Underground."

"We're going to need a specimen jar" said Jenny.

"My dad's got one of those" said Tracy. "I'll go get it from him."

"Well hurry up." called Jenny as Tracy hurried off towards her house. "I don't think Harry's dad has a lot of time!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 8

"Dad!" called Tracy as she entered the house.

"Yes love" answered her dad from the living room. Tracy went in there to find him sitting on the sofa watching Bargain Hunt.

"Where do you keep your specimen jars?" she asked.

"Specimen jars?" said Mike quizzically.

"It's...a school project we're working on." said Tracy, not too hastily she hoped.

"They're in my vet's bag upstairs" said Mike. Tracy sighed in relief as she went up to her dad's room, he didn't suspect a thing.

* * * * * *

Tracy emerged from her house carrying the specimen jar. Jenny was waiting outside the garden gate for her.

"I've given the team a call, to let them know what's happened. They said that they'll get here as quickly as they can and do something about it."

"Wait!" cried out a voice from across the road. Jenny and Tracy turned to see Harry come out of his garden gate with Yogi Dog on the lead.

"I'm coming with you!"

"I thought you didn't want anything more to do with this" said Jenny.

"I didn't mean that really" said Harry. He sighed and looked up at Jenny. "And I didn't mean any of that other stuff I said to you. It wasn't your fault, I wanted to see dinosaurs. Who wouldn't?"

Jenny smiled.

"It's alright Harry, I understand." She looked down at Yogi Dog. "But why are you bringing him along?"

"He can help us track that thing down" said Harry. "You should have seen him earlier, he was standing outside its hole in my garden, he wouldn't leave it. Anyway, my mum called. She said... she said that the doctors said that my dad probably only has an hour left. I reckoned that if we could catch that thing then maybe, maybe we could collect its venom, for an antivenom."

"That's just what we thought!" said Tracy.

"Well let's not waste anymore time." said Jenny. "If Harry's dad only has an hour to live, then its all the more important that we track that cynodont down, before anyone else is bitten."

Harry let Yogi Dog off the lead. At first, the bear dog didn't really seem to do anything, he simply wandered about the pavement, then across the road. But as he reached the other side, he suddenly perked up. His ears pricked and he put his nose to the ground. At first he wandered down the pavement, sniffing as he went. Then suddenly, he let out a loud bark and trotted off in the direction that the scent lead, with Jenny and the others in hot pursuit.

* * * * * *

For about a half an hour, Jenny and the gang hurried after Yogi Dog (Jenny stumbling in her ever present high heel shoes), as the bear dog hurried along the pavement, hot on the trail of the cynodont. He did not stop except for a couple of times to pick up the scent again after he briefly lost it.

Finally though, Yogi Dog halted by the turning point of a tall fence. He put his nose to the ground and started sniffing. Slowly, he headed towards the fence corner and looked around it. Jenny, Tracy and Harry did the same thing. In front of them, they could see the cynodont growling and snarling as it fed on its latest victim. This time it was a pigeon, but the next thing it bit could very well be another human. Jenny knew that they had to act fast before that happened.

"Got that specimen jar, Tracy?" she asked.

Tracy nodded and handed the jar to Jenny. No sooner had she taken it however, Yogi Dog snarled and charged towards the cynodont before Hary could stop him. The cynodont heard the barking of its old enemy, this time though it did not run, it turned and stood its ground against the bear dog, snarling and baring its poison coated teeth at him.

Jenny gasped, she knew how poisonous the cynodont's venom was. If it had taken half and hour for Harry's dad to start going down, then it would take even less time for the smaller Yogi Dog to be killed. She had to do something, otherwise Harry would never forgive her. Quickly, she dashed forward just as Yogi Dog made a mock charge at the cynodont. The cynodont snarled and made a real charge at Yogi Dog.

"Hey, leave him alone, you rabid reptile!" shouted Jenny. The cynodont turned towards her and snarled. Jenny made false jabs at it with the specimen jar, holding its leathery lid to the cynodont's jaws, all the while irritating it even further. Finally it could take it no more, it leapt for Jenny's jar holding hand.

Unfortunately, it grabbed the edges of the lid, rather than sinking its teeth into the lid itself. Jenny screamed with horror and dropped the jar. The cynodont rolled it to one side and then charged towards Jenny.

At that moment though, Yogi Dog leapt on to the cynodont's back, pinning it to the ground. Harry dashed out and grabbed the specimen jar.

"Harry, stay back!" barked Jenny. "This is my call!"

"No way!" shouted Harry. "That thing bit my dad and now he's dying. I'm taking on it."

He waited with the specimen jar at the ready as the cynodont wriggled and writhed beneath Yogi Dog. Suddenly it rolled over onto its back, throwing the bear dog off with a yelp. It righted itself immediately afterwards and bared its fangs at the humans in front of it.

That was when Harry made his move. He lunged with the jar at the cynodont, the teeth in its top jaw buried themselves in the lid. Transluscent slime oozed out of them and into the jar. Snarling through a mouthful of jar, the cynodont struggled to dislodge its jaw from the lid. Finally though it suceeded, but only because Yogi Dog grabbed it by the tail and pulled it backwards, wrenching its jaw out of the lid. Jenny and Harry rejoined Tracy as the cynodont wriggled out of Yogi Dog's grasp. It snarled at him one last time before dashing off at top speed towards some nearby bushes.

"Quick, stop it!" cried Jenny. "Before it bites someone else!"

But even as she said that the cynodont was disappearing amongst the bushes. They rustled as the mammal-like reptile looked for a place to hide amongst them.

Suddenly though, they came a loud snap and the cynodont howled in anger. Jenny, Tracy, Harry and Yogi Dog all headed for the bushes. Pushing back the branches, they saw something which greatly relieved them.

The cynodont was caught in a small cage which looked not dissimilar to a rat trap. It snarled and rattled the bars of its cramped prison, but to no avail. On top of the trap were two things, a small, flashing, red light, and a sign that Jenny had never been happier to see: the ARC insigna.

"Oh thank god" she gasped. "They've caught it, the team, this is one of they're traps."

"Shouldn't we call them then and tell them they've got the cynodont?" said Tracy.

Jenny shook her head and pointed to the flashing light.

"That's a tracking device. At this very moment there is an alarm going off in the ARC to let them know that they've got something."

"Yeah yeah. that's great, but my dad has only got fifteen minutes left, and we've got the venom now so..." said Harry, holding up the jar.

"Oh right, yes, sorry about that" said Jenny somewhat sheepishly. "Well, come on then, it's only a two minute walk to the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 4

Chapter 9

Jenny and Tracy sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It was now one day since they had delivered the cynodont's venom sample to the hospital, and now they were waiting anxiously for the results. Harry was in there now with his dad, and it was him that the doctor was delivering the news to. Finally he came out of the ward.

"Well?" said Jenny. "How is he?"

"He's ok" said Harry. "They found an antivenom, apparently it's not that different from black mamba venom. They say he'll be able to go home in a couple of days."

"Oh well, that's certainly a relief" said Jenny. "Would you like a lift home then? It's just that Tracy and I, we only really came just to hear how he was. We thought that actually paying him a visit was really only for you and your mum."

"Go on, Harry" said Mary Stone, poking her head out from behind the ward door. "I'll stay here with your dad."

Harry smiled at her and followed Jenny and Tracy down the corridor.

* * * * * *

"I just wanna say, thanks you guys" said Harry on the way home. "For helping me collect the cynodont's venom."

"Oh it's not us you need to thank, Harry" said Jenny. "Tracy and I didn't do anything really. It was Yogi Dog who found the cynodont, without him well...you know what would have happened. The point is, it's Yogi Dog you need to thank."

"Yeah, your right" said Harry as Jenny pulled into her driveway. He got out, thanked Jenny for the lift and headed across the road towards his house. As he entered the garden, he saw Yogi Dog lying out on the lawn in the sunshine.

"Hey boy" said Harry. "Look, I just wanna say, I'm sorry I told you off for barking at that cynodont. I mean, without you, my dad wouldn't even be here anymore."

Yogi Dog rolled over on his back and panted happily, showing Harry that he had forgiven him.

"Thanks boy" said Harry as he rubbed the bear dog's tummy.


End file.
